


Captain

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn!  Starring toppy!Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

As I'm pulling up to Kris's apartment building I'm actually surprised that I made it here in one piece. I was not careful on the drive over, half-frantic to get to him; his texts were urgent but infuriatingly lacking in detail.

Just _Come here._

And then _Right now._

And then - as if I couldn't put those two things together - ten seconds later _Come here right now._

I sent him some texts back asking if everything was OK, but he didn't answer me, so I finally just said I was on my way and hauled ass to my car.

So I squeal into the lot and narrowly avoid hitting a pole in my haste to park, then sprint up the walk, into the lobby and to the bank of elevators. I'm pushing the elevator button over and over again with one hand while I check my text messages again as if I wouldn't feel it vibrating in my hand if one had come in. I don't know what to expect when I get to Kris's apartment, but I figure it will probably either involve blood or some kind of major drama, maybe an accident or a death in the family, I don't know. I do know that I'm freaking out more than a little.

When I finally get to his apartment door I pound on it, calling his name. Probably overdramatic but, what the fuck? I just dropped everything to rush over here, it had better be important enough to call for some door-pounding and name-shouting or I'm going to be seriously pissed.

The door opens, and there's Kris. I expect him to be crying or bleeding or... I don't even know what, but instead he's standing there with eyes that are usually warm brown darkened to black, the white t-shirt he performs in still stuck to his chest with sweat. His hair is everywhere, spiky and unruly, his pants tight. Bare feet.

He looks like a fucking wet dream, is what he looks like. And he's just staring at me, so intense I can practically see the fevered energy radiating off him. And _I'm_ supposed to be the one who gets amped up performing?

"Come in," he finally says, husky. He steps back as I step in, and my face changes from a question mark to an exclamation point as I realize there is no life-or-death situation here, that I nearly broke my neck getting here for... what?

"What the fuck, Kris?" I say. "Are you OK? I thought..."

"Shut up," he says, cutting me off. And I kind of recoil a bit at that because he's never said that to me before. I mean, literally, never.

And then he's taking a step toward me, until we're chest to chest and I'm looking down at his intense face and he almost looks, what? Angry? I can't really place the emotion, except that it's one I've never really seen before and it's making his forehead and eyebrows do this really serious creasing thing that is making my fingers itch to touch, to soothe.

"What..." I try to start again, but he is having none of it.

"What part of shut up did you not understand?" he says, and then he's taking another step, and I have to step back. My back bangs into the closed door behind me and suddenly my breathing is coming fast and I'm not sure what's happening here at all.

I want to say _what the fuck?_ but I already said that and he told me to shut up, so then I think about saying _are you mad at me?_ but that sounds so fifth grade, and he doesn't really seem to be mad at me at all, because just then his hand comes up to rest on my neck, the heel brushing back and forth along my collarbone as his fingers move against my Adam's apple and then he's pushing, pushing my head up and back to expose my throat.

 _Oh._

"Kris, I..." I try again, but it's no use.

"I don't want to tell you to shut up again," he says. And then suddenly his mask slips just a little bit and he says, "I just want to try something, OK?" And that's my Kris, I can hear my Kris in there and he's asking me to trust him so, OK. I nod, and he lets my head move just that little bit before he pushes it up and back again roughly.

He's moving into me now, and I can tell he's trying to control his breathing but if he let it go he'd be hitching and gasping. I can feel him hard against my leg as he leans in to kiss my throat, gentle at first - his soft lips making me twitch just a little under him - and then harder, until I can feel his teeth pressing against my skin. And then he's biting; not the cute little nibbles he's given me before but _biting_ and my twitching turns into a hard buck and oh, god, what is he doing?

His other hand is exploring lower, moving under my shirt and hitching it up as it roams around my belly, teasing at the waist of my jeans but not going below. His mouth is vicious on my throat and it's starting to hurt; I know he's leaving marks and I have appearances to make tomorrow but I'm afraid to talk, afraid of this energy that's taken him over and kind of loving it too, not wanting to break the spell. He's never hurt me before but I kind of like it, I kind of want him to hurt me.

"Kris," I say, but he hisses at me, baring his teeth into my skin like an animal and I stop talking, try to stop thinking altogether.

"Turn around," he says, taking just half a step back to put his hands on my shoulders and spin me to face the door. I could resist but I don't, I let him manipulate and move me, and I have to bring my hands up fast to keep from smashing my face into the door when he plasters himself against my back.

And then his hands wind around so that both are under my shirt and they move it up quickly, and I raise my arms to let him take it off and I am starting to feel lightheaded, not enough air or blood to keep my brain lucid. Kris throws my shirt aside and then he's right behind me again and I can feel him breathing on my neck and fuck, _fuck_ I feel like I might pass out.

He runs his hands all over my chest, pinching viciously here and there and I can hear him panting behind me, his breath hot and moist on my neck, his shirt wet, chest heaving against my back. And then finally his hands start to move lower, and I am holding my breath in my attempt to keep the squeaks and moans that want to come out inside, but then I feel his hand start to play with the button on my jeans and I just can't anymore, and a low moan finds its way out and into the air. He hums his approval into my skin as he starts kissing my shoulders, his fingers working my fly open and down, and then both hands are pushing my pants down while he keeps his lips on my skin, working down my spine as he goes.

He slaps my calf and I step out of my pants. He throws them off to the side and then I'm naked, suddenly, and I don't know how this happened because didn't I just get here three minutes ago? How did I go from panicked for Kris's safety to naked and desperate in 180 seconds? I can't contemplate that for long though because oh, fuck, there's Kris's mouth on my ass and I can't really contemplate anything except how much I love my life right this second.

He's kissing it, nipping at it, his hands gripping my hips hard as he pushes into my flesh, his teeth sharp against my skin. I can't stop myself, I'm pushing back and into him, and then I feel his tongue making sinful little circles, rambling curlicues around and over, teasing at the crack but not going in, licking at the the dip where my thigh ends and if he is trying to make me crazy he is doing a great job at it. I'm shuddering now, trying to hold steady but not quite able to manage it.

When his tongue moves inside, licking tentatively into my cleft at first and then with more purpose as his hands spread me apart, I hear a noise coming out of my throat that is completely new and I have no name for. He licks around my hole, making fast and merciless laps and I move my hands out to grab the doorframe because there is nothing else to hold onto and I feel like I'm going to fall, and then he pushes in with his tongue and I feel like I am completely undone, like I don't even know who I am anymore.

He's humming, groaning against me as his tongue darts in and out, tearing me apart with quick flickering motions when he says "I'm going to fuck you tonight."

My knees give for just a second and I have to hold myself up with my hands; my legs are no longer up to the task.

"Kris, I don't..." I say, but he's not ready to let me talk yet.

"Tonight, you do," he says. "Tell me you don't want me to fuck you." He pushes into me with his tongue, fucking me with it, and I can't say anything because he's right, I'm hurting, aching for more. His tongue feels so good I want to write a song about it but it's not _enough._ He has me and he knows it. We both know it.

And then suddenly he moves, he's standing up behind me and I feel empty and whine despite myself; he is pressing up against my back again and then his hand is in my hair, tugging it roughly. He digs his teeth into my neck again and I am at a loss, garbled words bubbling out of my mouth.

"Bed," he says, and it's less a word than a sound in a breath. He tugs my hair again and I move, turning around in a daze to stumble to his bedroom. When we get there he directs me - well, more like pushes, really - onto the bed. I am past the point of trying to keep track of what's going on and before I know it I'm sitting against the headboard and he is holding my right hand, pulling it toward himself and then drizzling lube over it messily, dripping onto the blankets. He moves back to perch on the end of the bed.

"Open yourself up," he says roughly. "I want to see you do yourself the way you do me."

I just stare at him for a moment, my hand wet and dripping and hanging uselessly in the air, like I don't understand what he's saying.

He's impatient. "Do it," he says.

Finally I do, hesitantly at first because I am not used to being ordered around and certainly didn't expect it to like it as much as I do, but there's no way to say no to him when he's staring at me with those dark, expectant eyes. I reach down, feeling around my hole, already slick from Kris's mouth and I remember the feel of his tongue there as I circle it with my lubed up fingers and moan. My cock twitches and it is painful, full and aching and needing him to touch me or do something to ease the pressure but he is just watching and it's my finger pushing in, my left hand gripping my hard length -

"Don't you dare," he growls. "Don't you even think about touching your cock."

I drop my hand back to the bed like a student caught being bad and push in harder with the other, just one finger to start with but I'm so not used to the feeling that I suck in my breath. I move just that one finger in and out slowly and it burns, and I think about how many times I've done this to Kris and how his eyes roll back and how he begs for it, and now I want to beg for it, too.

"Put another one in," he says shakily, and I look up and he's stroking himself slowly - when did he get naked? - not enough to get himself off, just enough to tease... to tease us both.

I nod and push a second finger in, crying out harshly as I do because I think it's too soon, I think if it were Kris I would've given him more time. But it's OK really because it feels so damn good and I push in harder and faster, gasping as I do because I forgot how fucking good it feels to be filled up and even though I'm burning I want more. And I can feel Kris watching, can hear him panting just feet away from me and it's criminal that he's not touching me right now. I force myself to open my eyes and he looks feral, predatory, his hand shaking as it moves slowly over his leaking cock like he wants to move it faster but is holding back, forcing himself to wait. I run my tongue over my lips and smirk at him - he's not the only one who can tease - and push into myself deeper, sparks going off in my brain as I do. I twist my hand and I'm panting in earnest now, harsh moans coming out every other breath and if Kris wants to fuck me he'd better do it soon because I'm fucking myself hard and fast and feel like I could come just from this, from knowing that he's watching.

I push a third finger in and whimper, throwing my head back, feeling fucked up and exposed and full. I slide down the headboard, half laying down now, unable to hold any position as my body is turning to jelly and losing its shape, and then finally - _finally_ \- Kris is on me and when he climbs over me to claim my gaping mouth with his it feels like victory. My tongue darts into his mouth and his meets it, winding around and sucking and I moan into him. My hand is getting crushed beneath us so I pull it away, whining at the emptiness it leaves, but then Kris is rolling over, pulling me on top of him with his will more than his muscles and then I'm straddling him, our mouths still frantically moving together with bruising force.

He breaks away to suck at my neck and I am grinding against him as I feel his teeth and tongue on my exposed throat, and then he is whispering and I feel the words more than hear them.

"Ride me," he says.

 _Fuck._

I reach down and grab his cock to find that he already has a condom on like a good boy, lubed up and ready for me, and I can't believe I'm about to do this, but still I can; if there were ever anybody I'd want to fuck me it's Kris. It's like I was just waiting for him to ask, but him _demanding_ is so much better, and something I never would've dreamed would happen.

I lift myself up and then lower myself onto him, hissing at the pressure and the burn as he moves into me. I look down at his face and see his mouth hanging open, his eyes rolling back and oh Jesus, he is just the most sinfully sexy thing I've ever seen and I just want to grind him into the bed and beyond into the earth.

I slide down more quickly than I intend but I have lost any ability to hold back and before I know it I am sitting flush with his hips, shifting back and forth on his cock as sparks go off in my mind, looking down at his mouth hanging open, red and wet and used. And then I grind into him hard and we both gasp and his hands reach out to take fistfuls of sheets like that will somehow anchor him, but he doesn't even know what he's in for, he doesn't even know what he asked for when he told me to ride him.

He thinks he's in control.

I roll my hips again and again, electric shocks going off everywhere in my body with each movement and suddenly he's not so bossy, suddenly he has lost his ability to tell me to shut up as words are flowing out of my mouth, barely making sense as I tell him how much I love him, that I love his cock, love the way he fills me up, that he feels so fucking good I can hardly stand it and want to sing, want to cry. And then I move up on my knees so I can crash back down on him, and the noise he makes then is so unbearably delicious that I do it again, and then again, and Kris's breath is rasping, coming out in harsh groans and he sounds like he's pleading but I don't know what for and I'm sure as hell not going to let up on him now.

I guess I'm breathing but I feel like I'm suffocating under the weight of the beauty of this, of feeling Kris inside me, and my words get lost and I feel like I'm speaking in tongues as I throw my head back, my hair plastered over my forehead, sweat dripping down my face. And then I feel it coming, my orgasm curling tight in my cock and then springing out, branching through every nerve, every part of my body as it explodes and I scream, I know I'm screaming and there might be words in there somewhere, there might be Kris's name and there might be I love you's and there might be exultation and praise but all I know is sound and feeling as everything inside me unravels and I clench down on Kris and spatter over his chest and belly.

I think he's whimpering, I hear something that sounds like a broken wail and then his back is arching, moving me up on my knees with the force of his body bowing in its pleasure, and then I can feel him pulsing inside me and oh _fuck_ it was so stupid of me to think I didn't need this feeling, to think my life was full without the feeling of Kris coming inside me.

I collapse onto him and we are messy and sticky, wet with sweat, chests heaving, hearts hammering against each other. I bury my face in his neck and roll to the side, sighing at the loss as his spent cock falls out of me. I realize I am shaking one second before I realize he is shaking too, so I pull him closer and wrap myself around him and whisper into his ear that he is beautiful, and he is still gasping but I know he returns the sentiment because his hands are clawing at my back; I pull him in closer still, my legs moving to wrap around his, trying to envelop him with my body, laying kisses all over his face and neck to let him know it's OK, he is OK, we are OK, everything will always be OK.

He gets his words back slowly and the first one he is able to manage is my name, just "Adam, Adam, Adam," over and over again and I love that and tell him so. And I don't know how much time passes but eventually we fall asleep, still dirty and sweaty but satisfied and complete, and nothing beyond this matters, nothing beyond this exists.


End file.
